


Broken phones

by geronimon



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Study, Episode: s05e12 Jungle Moon, Episode: s05e25 Legs From Here To Homeworld, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geronimon/pseuds/geronimon
Summary: Incommunicated relationships are always a trippy ride.





	Broken phones

Pink couldn’t get the idea of why she still didn't have a colony into her head. In the beginning it was exciting and promising going from planet to planet with Yellow and Blue to set up the preliminary work for the first stages of the Kindergartens. She was delighted, and more so fascinated, with the idea of gem creation.

When she breathed life in the little clods of earth she kept between her hands, she used to feel a warm vibration at the core of her being. However, after centuries of doing the same thing over and over, and worst, never being able to see the result of that process, she had been left with a tedious taste in her mouth that now scorched her form.

Such frustration damped her with a behavior that was not proper of her at all. The pain of that broken glass against her fist would never reach her as much as the apathy and the hurt feelings she felt when Yellow used her for her own purposes. She no longer was flattered when she did what she was supposed to be good at. Now that she slowly had come to realize the big picture, it was like being abandoned, not taken seriously.

Did she even want that colony? She didn't know. Maybe she just was demanding the respect she hypothetically deserved. She was too obfuscated to think clearly about it, to be frank. But she indeed felt trapped between two different worlds of gems, and she needed a change of scene.

On that moon, she stormed towards the stairs that she didn't even bother to take and launched herself down the floors of the base until she landed on the lowest level. She then activated the door and started running like the tears down her eyes, leaving behind a trace of flowers on her path.

* * *

 

How could she do this to them? How could she even _dare_ to look at their eyes and suggest to come back after everything she had caused to everybody? She felt like a fool in a way she hadn't contemplated before. All that guilt, all that grief… The empire had been paralyzed for millennia due to her thoughtless actions!

It was an embarrassment of cosmic proportions. How was she supposed to explain White now that the rowdy gem _she_ herself had granted a colony was the reason everything was a mess now? Yellow would never hear the end of her.

She shouldn't have given up to Pink's complaints. She knew she was not ready and additionally, the nature of that gem complicated everything so much. Pink was not fit for such a role like heading the colonization of a entire planet. She was a life giver, Stars! That was far more essential than… a stupid colony.

And with her disappearance, look at what had happened. The society was in shambles. They couldn't have been able to generate new gems anymore, they even thought they had been doomed to extinction. As much as she actually cared about her, how could she forgive such an irresponsible action on her part? She was mad at the way Pink had come out of the ground. She had always been a fantasizer, long before her little revolt, but she didn't think it would blow up to these ridiculous magnitudes.

Now she had lost her memory and for some reason, she had turned into this unsightly form. Blue had pledged her to be kind to that meddler, as she had already “suffered enough”, and maybe she was right, but she still couldn't begin to grasp the thought process that had took her to this point at all.


End file.
